Careless, Painless and Voiceless
by flareofredmoon
Summary: It's after the Maremaia rebellion, everybody begun their normal lives but when Karrie Cole was kidnapped, Haruka and Shinjin begun to find ways to save her with the help of Gundam Wing boys.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story is a fanfic of Gundam Wing + my own

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Gundam Wing okay?

________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

It was a fine day in an orphanage because an orphan finally found his family. He can tell that they are his real parents because he thinks he got his father's hair and facial features but he got his mother's eyes. They went outside the orphanage.  
A woman approached them with the boy's sketch pad and handed it to the boy with a smile.  
The woman is about 24 years old. Her skin is fair and smooth. Her long auburn hair was tied in a bun.

"Thank you, Mama Lea." the boys said cheerfully.

"Be a good boy, Kevin." she reminded him.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you again, Ms. Cole, for taking good care of our son." the boy's father said.

He was a gentleman in his 30's. He has a short, black hair fixed neatly. His wife is only 25 years of age. Her long brown hair was tied in ponytail.

"Don't mind it. It's our calling to take care of lost kids, Mr. Park." she said.

"Are you sure you don't want the money?" Mrs. Park asked.

"I am certain of it. We only want the children to be happy. Besides, my brother has a job." Ms. Cole explained.

Three girls went near them. They were wearing blouses and cute skirts that Ms. Cole made for them.

The tallest kid is Haruka. She tied her long straight red hair in ponytail. Her blue eyes were sparkling and her smile was radiant.

Beside Haruka is Shinjin. She wore a headband on her long wavy golden hair. Her radiant red eyes were looking at Kevin's parents with amazement.

The girl crying beside Shinjin is Karrie. Her long black hair was braided and her green eyes were flooded by tears.  
Ms. Cole comforted Karrie when she saw them. Kevin approached Karrie.

"I want you to have this." Kevin said as he took out a bracelet from his pocket.

The bracelet was made from a nylon thread and there were different shapes of shells attached to it. Karrie took the bracelet and held it tight.

"I'll never forget you, Karrie. You're like a sister to me." Kevin said.

"Take care, brother." Karrie told him.

"We'll never forget you." Shinjin said.

"Be happy." Haruka added.

Kevin nodded with a smile.

Then a man who looks like Lea came. He has a very short auburn hair. He is Lea's twin brother. A boy came running in from behind Lea's brother. This boy has a messy golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was trying to catch his breath from exhaustion.

"Papa Arthur, Edward, I'm glad you made it." Kevin said.

"How can I miss your day?" Mr. Cole said.

"We'll miss you." Edward told him.

Kevin and Edward shook hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Cole but we have to go. We'll be late for our flight." Mrs. Park said.

"I'll escort you. But It was nice meeting Kevin's parents." Arthur said.

"Same here." Mr. Park agreed.

The Parks went out of the gate and went in a car. Shinjin and the others were waving goodbye to Kevin and his parents.

"Another one gone. Only four kids left." Haruka said when the car was out of sight.

"Don't worry. You'll find a family that deserve you." Lea told her.

"What about me?" Shinjin and Karrie asked in chorus.

"You, two as well. Papa Arthur and I will make sure they are deserving." Lea told them.

Then Lea glared at Arthur.

"Why are you late?" Lea asked Arthur furiously.

Arthur did not answer. He was not hoping his sister would ask that question. He knows that if he told her that he had forgotten all about it then he is dead.

"I'm sorry, Mama Lea. Papa Arthur got stuck in work because of me." Edward told her.

"That's right. He was a very naughty kid." Arthur added.

Edward and Arthur looked at each other and winked.

"Edward is a well-mannered young man! In fact, if it wasn't for him, you'll end up being hysterical again and you won't know what to do in work. How come you're not organized?" Lea nagged.

"Geez! Not in front of them, Lea. Pick a good time to nag." Arthur complained.

The kids laughed at Arthur's complains.

"I wish you are my parents." Haruka said.

Edward saw Haruka's eyes were glowing. He knows that Haruka is very happy and he would do anything to protect her.

"Don't worry, my dear Flame, Mama Lea and PAPA ARTHUR will surely keep all of us." Edward said.

Arthur and Lea were frozen by Edward's statement. Edward knew what's on their minds so he went on.

"They said that if we would not find our real family then we'll have to create one where everyone is happy and contented. Since Our real parents died years ago and Shinjin and Karrie haven't found their real parents AND we are all happy and contented here then adopt us." Edward added.

"Edward is right! You told us that!" Shinjin agreed.

Haruka and Karrie nodded. Lea and Arthur looked at each other for a few minutes. The kids were observing them. They are waiting for their decision.

"Very well, you win." Lea said in defeat.

The kids jumped for joys.

"It looks like the orphanage is not a suitable name to our mansion, Lea." Arthur said with a grin.

"I know. A long as they're happy then we'll adopt them." Lea said.

"Goodbye, marriage..." Arthur mumbled.

The girls gathered around Edward.

"This means that you are our official big brother?" Shinjin asked.

Edward nodded with a smile.

"So cool! I've always wanted to have one." Shinjin said with sparks on her eyes.

"You have to take good care of us because you are the eldest!" Karrie told him.

"With all my heart. I'll also protect you." Edward said.

"No girlfriends unless you have our permission." Shinjin told him.

"Promise." Edward assured Shinjin.

"You'll treat us equally and you should stop teasing me." Haruka said.

"Impossible, my little Flame. I won't stop teasing you. In fact, I'll have to tease everyone of you because that's what big brother's do." Edward said and grinned.

"Don't call me Flame. I sound like fire and don't treat me like I'm your only sister." Haruka complained.

"Can't do that, too. You know that you are my real sister so you are the apple of my eyes and Flame suites you because of that scar behind your neck. It looks like a flame to me." Edward said.

"This is really great! Four geniuses as our own kids! This is very convenient!" Arthur said.

"I know what's on your mind. You already made Edward help in your winery so don't make my little girls work!" Lea scolded.

"Fine! What would they do?" Arthur asked.

"Girls stuff." Lea said.

Everything was going smoothly for them in a year until a group of bandits invaded their home. Lea and Arthur died, trying to protect the children. Edward and the others are trying to escape. They were running towards the secret passage that Arthur told them.  
Edward noticed that a bandit was following them.

"Flame, go to the library without me. I'll try to distract the bandit so he would not follow you." Edward told her as they ran.

"No! We are not leaving you here alone, Edward!" Haruka said.  
The others nodded.

"We'll stick together no matter what!" Shinjin added.

"Right!" Karrie added.

Edward glared at them.

"Listen and follow what I have to say! I'm the eldest, remember! I'm obliged to take care of you!" Edward told them.

"Then we are also obliged to take good care of you because you are our family!" Karrie said.

"Do as I say!" Edward insisted.

"Then you have to promise us that you'll stay alive no matter what!" Shinjin insisted.

"Promise." Edward said.

Then they turned left on a corner. The girls entered the library while Edward kept on running.

"Take care of them, Flame." Edward told her as Haruka closed the door.

The library has a lot of books and paintings so it is hard to tell which one is the secret passage. Haruka pressed the painting of a fruit bowl then a large painting opened like a door. They went in and closed the door.

The passage was dark and they have no idea where it leads but they gather up their courage and walked in. At the end of the passage was a lever, they pulled it down and a door opened. They were now inside Arthur's office. They closed the door behind them and noticed that the same painting in their house where they had passed through is in Arthur's office.

They ran outside and cried for help. Some male workers and villagers gathered their guns and ran towards the mansion.

Haruka, Shinjin and Karrie stayed in the office with Ramil. Ramil is five years older than them. His black hair is short and curly. His skin is brown and his black eyes are wide. He used to stay in the orphanage until he was adopted by Mr. Carlos.

Mr. Carlos owned a convenient store in town. He is a 39-year-old bachelor. He has a black trimmed hair and small black red eyes.

After an hour, Mr. Carlos went in the office with a sad expression in his face.

"I'm sorry, kittens, but no one survived." Mr. Carlos said.

Haruka, Shijin and Karrie could not believe what they had heard.

"What about Edward? How is he?" Haruka asked.

Mr. Carlos gently shook his head.

"This can't be!" Shinjin shrilled and cried.

She hugged Karrie who was already crying.

"But Edward promised." Karrie said under her sobs.

Ramil walked towards Haruka who was frozen by that time. Ramil put his hand on her shoulder.

"Haruka, I'm sorry." Ramil said sadly.

"That's not true. It's a lie." Haruka mumbled then she collapsed in Ramil's arms.

A week after the funeral, Arthur and Lea's cousin came with her family. They occupied their house together with Haruka, Shinjin and Karrie.

"Hi! I'm Wilma Cole-Llamas, your adoptive parents' cousin. I'm here to act as your guardian because according to their will, you will inherit this house once you reached legal age. They gave their company to me as long as I provide you." Mrs. Llamas said.

Wilma is a 27-year-old woman with beautiful long curly blue hair and small red eyes. She gave them an unconvincing smile.

"Hi! I'm Harold Llamas. I'll be your cousin from now on!" Harold said cheerfully.

Harold has short blue hair and green eyes. He seemed not to care about the death of his uncle and aunt.

Then a man with green eyes and short fixed brown hair went near them and glared at them.

"I'm Sony Llamas. To tell you the truth, I won't let you off that easy even if Arthur asked me." Mr. Llamas said.

"Sony, don't be harsh to them." Wilma warned him.

"To show a little consideration, you can call me uncle but you have to train and become my spies." Sony told them.

"Spies?" Karrie asked.

"Yes. This is the only way I can treat you nicely. Do you agree?" Mr. Llamas asked.

"Yes." the girls said in chorus but with bitterness.

"You can't let them join your little rebellion, Sony." Mrs. Llamas told him.

"Dekim Barton needed my help and I'll help him no matter what!" Mr. Llamas said.

"You have this planned all along!" Mrs. Llamas said.

"Girls, training starts now." Mr. Llamas said when he ignored his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**Again**

In the graveyard, three young adult women gave respect to their departed ones.

"Mama Lea, I have fulfilled my dreams. Please help my sisters so they could fulfill their dreams too." one of them said.

It was Karrie. Her long black hair is shinier than ever. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt and blue mini skirt.

"Papa Arthur, you know I've done my best. Tomorrow, they will announce those who pass the board exam. Wish me luck." another said.

This time, it was Shinjin. Her golden wavy hair is still long. She wore a light blue blouse and her jeans.

"Edward, I wish you rest in peace. Don't be mad at me if I'm not working." the other said.

She was Haruka. She cut her long red hair. She wore a white long sleeves polo shirt and black pants.

"Edward, knock some sense out of Haruka." Shinjin said.

"Right! Tell her to accept the job." Karrie added.

"I don't want to do that! Besides I'm on vacation!" Haruka protested.

"A company in New York wants you to be their engineer but you refused! Think about that!" Shinjin nagged.

"I can't! I made up my mind!" Haruka told her.

"You are 20 years old now. See how time flies?" Karrie insisted.

Harold came and saw them having a dispute.

"Guys, stop arguing. Let's just celebrate Haruka's birthday." Harold told them.

"Right! Come on, I want cakes!" Haruka said.

"Okay. But if something happens to your stomach, don't cry and beg for medicine." Shinjin said.

"Don't do that to me Dr. Shinjin Cole."Haruka pleaded.

"Doctor-to-be, Haruka. We haven't seen the results yet." Shinjin said.

"That's okay. We know you will pass, after all, we are geniuses." Karrie boasted.

"What about you, Karrie? How come you keep being commercial model while you're already a nurse?" Harold asked.

"My dream to become a nurse is fulfilled but I love being a commercial model. It feels good doing that job." Karrie replied dreamily.

"Besides, maybe someday she'll become like Tyra and have her own show." Haruka added.

"Kyaa~ That is so good!" Karrie said.

"I almost forgot, I have to pay respect to my father, too." Harold said.

Harold went to his father's grave and prayed in silence.

"Okay, I'm done. Mom prepared something for your birthday at our house. She wants you all to come and stay for awhile." Harold told them

After they have reached their legal age and the death of her husband, Mrs. Llamas insisted that she and Harold should leave the house and move away but the girls are very fond of her and think of her as their own aunt. Since they noticed that their parents also left them four empty lots near the mansion, they let gave one to Mrs. Llamas. Even though she resisted, the girls kept on insisting and built a house for her and Harold. There is nothing she could do but to accept their gift to her.

"Sure. Aunt's cooking is delicious." Haruka complimented.

"Are you coming with us later? We are going shopping." Karrie asked Harold.

"No. I have to manage the winery. Maybe I'll go at your place tonight. I know you're going to throw a small gathering, correct?" Harold asked.

"Yes. We are. Susanna and Ramil will come. Sarah said that she couldn't come so I'm expecting less visitors." Haruka said.

"Everyone is so busy now. After all, they have their own family now." Shinjin said.

"Anyway, let's go. I want to eat good food!" Haruka said.

"Man! This old hag never change. Food is always on her mind. She don't care even if she turned into a pig." Harold teased.

Shinjin and Karrie laughed while Haruka glared at Harold.

"I heard that, bust king!" Haruka said sarcastically.

"Bust king? Hey! You're getting personal!" Harold said.

"Stop arguing. Let's go. You're mom is waiting." Karrie said.

"You're so lucky that it's your birthday today." Harold told Haruka.

"I'm always lucky! Duh?" Haruka countered.

They left the graveyard and went to Mrs. Llamas house by riding Harold's car. Harold didn't stay. He left as soon as the girls were out of his car.

Mrs. Llamas knew that they were outside so before Karrie could ring the doorbell, she opened the door and greeted her guests.

"Haruka, my dear, I told you not to cut your hair again. Having a hair that short may accused you for being a guy." Mrs. Llamas said.

"She tries to be one but she couldn't." Karrie said.

"Have you heard of a girl who tries to be a guy but is currently in love with a guy?" Shinjin asked.

"I'm not in love, Shinjin. I never loved a guy except for Edward and Papa Arthur." Haruka replied.

"Then, what about that guy you always talked about after your mission with Doctor S?" Karrie asked while raising an eyebrow.

They all looked at Haruka. They expect her to answer that. Haruka was blushing heavily.

"It was just a crush. It was never love. Besides, I know I will never see him again." Haruka replied.

"Anyway, let's go inside and talk about the other details." Mrs. Llamas said.

They went in the dining room. Mrs. Llamas served them a fiest. They had fun eating and laughing their hearts out.

"So, after this, where are you going?" Mrs. Llamas asked.

"Shopping." Karrie replied.

"And circus." Haruka added.

Mrs. Llamas, Karrie and Shinjin raised an eyebrow. Haruka looked at them puzzled.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Haruka asked.

"It's for kids." Shinjin protested.

"I'm sure it's fun! I've never been to a circus before so I want to go." Haruka said.

"But, Flame..." Karrie protested.

"Girls, just let her do what she wants. After all, it's her birthday today." Mrs. Llamas said with a smile.

"Okay." Shinjin and Karrie said in chorus.

"Let's go there before we go shopping!" Haruka insisted.

"Fine." Shinjin said.

They thanked Mrs. Llamas for the food and left. Haruka was having fun watching different acts like the lion show and elephant show while Shinjin and Karrie were laughing at the clowns.

"Hi, kittens." Ramil greeted as he sat beside Karrie.

"Ramil, where is Susanna?" Haruka asked him.

"Work." Ramil replied.

"Susanna is so workaholic." Karrie told him.

"I know but she always try to give time for me. She even forgot to allot some time for herself. I always tell her to give some time for herself." Ramil said.

"I understand her though but the good part of it is that you understand." Shinjin said.

"Right. No wonder..." Haruka was suddenly interrupted by a clown who was wearing a half-mask.

She felt like she knew this clown because of his brown hair with very long bangs fixed on one side of his face.

"Haruka, you're saying something?" Ramil asked.

Haruka's eyes never left the clown as he performed. Ramil looked at the direction where Haruka's eyes were fixed.

"Wow! You must have like his act. You're not even responding to what I just asked." Ramil told her.

Shinjin and Karrie thought that that is very suspicious.

"Flame, do you know him?" Shinjin asked.

Haruka didn't respond.

"Flame?" Shinjin called her but she didn't respond.

Karrie pinched Haruka's thighs. This made Haruka screamed in pain. Those around them looked at her so she apologized.

"What was that?" Haruka asked while rubbing her tigh.

"You know him, right?" Karrie asked.

"Maybe but I doubt that it's him because I know that he is not the type who would join something like this." Haruka said.

"Then, let's have a better look." Shinjin said with a wide grin.

"What are you planning?" Haruka asked when Karrie replied with a wide grin.

"Let's go and sneak." Karrie said as she took Haruka's hand.

All four of them snuck their way to the backstage. They hid behind hanged costumes before someone came.

The clown went in with a woman. The woman has short, straight hair but a bit curly at its ends and her eyes are green.

"Good job, Trowa." She told the clown.

Trowa nodded as the woman tapped his shoulder.

"Now?" Ramil whispered.

"No. Let's go." Haruka told them in a low voice.

"Wait. Don't rush, Haruka." Karrie said in a low voice.

Haruka didn't listened to her. She was in a hurry to get out of the place that she tripped on something and exposed herself. The woman and Trowa noticed her as she tried to stand up. Trowa immediately helped her.

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked.

"I'm fine." Haruka said in a manly manner but she kept hiding her face using her hands.

"Mister, you are not allowed in here." The woman said.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm going." Haruka said.

Haruka bowed her head so her hair would cover her face but it's so short so she covered her face again using her hands and walked away.

Trowa had a glance of her face so he pulled her back.

"Haruka, I know it's you" Trowa said.

"I'm Ramil. You must be kidding." Haruka told him while looking away.

"Like it would work." Ramil hissed.

"You brought your friends with you. What do you want?" Trowa asked.

"Come out now, guys. They have discovered that you're here." Haruka said in her normal tone.

"You can't lie to me." Trowa told her.

As her sisters and friend went out of hiding, she slowly glanced at Trowa. Trowa released her arm.

"Sorry, Nanashi. I just want to make sure." Haruka apologized.

"Why would you want to make sure?" Trowa asked.

"You see, I can't really imagine you being a clown." Haruka told her.

"Flame." Shinjin called.

"Who are they?" the woman asked.

"They are my sisters, Shinjin and Karrie while the guy is our friend Ramil. Okay, guys. Let's go." Haruka said.

"Wait. we can't." Karrie said with a wide grin.

"What now?" Haruka asked.

"Who are they? You told them our names but you never told us theirs." Shinjin said.

"I'm Trowa Barton and that is my sister, Catherine Bloom." Trowa told them.

"Hi!" Catherine said.

"Can we go now?" Haruka asked.

"He's your friend, right?" Ramil asked.

"Invite him tonight! After all, it's your birthday." Shinjin said.

Haruka gazed at Trowa then blushed.

"Is it okay? Are you working tonight?" Haruka whispered.

"I'll try." he said.

"Good. Ramil will pick you up." Karrie told them.

"Me?" Ramil murmured.

"Yes, you." Shinjin and Karrie said.

"See you later. Shinjin said.

"Okay." Trowa agreed.

They went out of the circus.

"You know who he is." Shinjin accused.

"Liar." Karrie added.

Ramil looked at his watched then got scared.

"I'm late! Dad will kill me! I have to go, kittens." Ramil said then ran away.

"Bye." Haruka said then they waved goodbye to Ramil.

"So, he was that guy you used to tell us." Shinjin concluded.

"He is so cute." Karrie said.

"It was a crush back then. It changed now."Haruka convinced them.

"Seriously, you were ared and sweating back there." Shinjin said.

"After so many years, we meet again. How do you expect me to react?" Haruka told them.

"Okay, the Rebellion of Maremaia Khushrenada was over 4 years ago." Karrie said.

A car stopped right in front of them. Five men wearing a coat and black shades went out.

"You are the Cole sister, I presume?" the leader asked.

They did not reply and ignored them but they were aware that this is trouble.

"Shinjin, go get help." Karrie told her.

Shinjin nodded then ran back to the circus.

"Wait!" the leader said.

Two of his followers tried to follow Shinjin but Haruka blocked their way and kicked them at their abdomen.

"What do you want?" Karrie asked.

"A girl." the leader replied.

He fixed his shades then the other two grabbed Karrie.

"Help!" Karrie shouted.

Haruka ran toward Karrie and punched the one on Karrie's left so he released her. Karrie kicked the guy on her right in between so he also released his grip and lay on the ground in pain.

The other two attacked them but Karrie gave one a flying kick and then punched the other one.

Haruka kicked her opponent on the chin which made him out of balance. The leader attacked Haruka and punched her to her abdomen. Haruka was in pain but she endured it for a bit then punched the leader on his face.

Karrie kicked her opponent in between which made him kneel in pain. The other one grabbed Karrie's arm so she stomped on his feet which made him release her. The other one who grabbed he earlier grabbed her hair.

Haruka kicked the leader on his abdomen but he endured it and countered by punching Haruka on her face but she dodged it.

The man, who was out of balanced a moment ago, took a can from his pocket and opened its lid then covered his nose. His companions saw this and they also covered their noses. Haruka noticed that a smoke went out of the can so she also covered her nose.

Haruka noticed that Karrie was unconsciously lying on the ground. Haruka was alarmed by what she saw so she tried to carry her. One of them hit Haruka from behind her neck which made her release Karrie and breathe the smoke.

Haruka tried to resist but the drug was affecting her. She was weak then fell on the ground. She felt some one carried her until she feels nothing anymore.


End file.
